Fox of the Grave: The Beggining
by Gensen Vaseto
Summary: Plot Idea. They took our Throne, and Now we will reclaim it. Not a Yuri!


This is one of the further Plot Ideas currently running in my head, I may work on it more in due time.

Happy Birthday to Me!

_Konohagakure_

It was Dark, it was Cold. The slow rumbling from the clouds predicted rain. Not things that usually denote a good day, or something wonderful happening.

The Specter on the roofs payed little mind. He didn't care; Rain was wet, Dark was, well, dark, and Cold was rather refreshing. Indeed, his attention was on a small three year old boy slowly dying in an alleyway.

Suddenly, a flash of lightening tore the sky, briefly illuminating the Specter. He was tall, close to eight feet in height. His hair was white, the color of a corpse's eye. From the neck down to his feet and hands he was clad in a heavy armor of purest black metal, broken only by the thing robe and cloak he wore over it. This entire ensemble was covered in small scratches, but of more interest were the many glowing, arcane runes adorning the various bits of clothing. His eyes were hidden along with his face by the hood of the cloak.

On his back was a massive Claymore; made of the same black metal as his armor. The blade was long, easily taller than he was at nine feet, and was split in the middle, as if missing a part of its being. _'Much like we are, and have been for almost 270,000 years.' _He mused.

_**:I:The Mortals know not of us, instead devoted to the belief of the Heathens. They do not know the true Death Lords are amongst them, hidden in plain sight. As it is, we are mere shadows of our former selves, raiders against a Usurper Empire.: I:**_

His musings were silenced by the arrival of the ANBU and the Sandaime to transfer the near-dead child. Silently, he took out a large book written in an archaic language.

_:I: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: Born October 10__th__, 555 VII Age of Desecration_

_Number of Deaths: 195 (Most Recent October 10__th__ 558)_

_Final Date of Death; (Unknown):I:_

The Specter sighed. It was torture coming here, once a year to see if the poor soul would finally pass on. He silently glared at a spot on a tower to the left, seeing someone there that others could not.

_**:I: It was not always like this. At one time our deeds were known, our presence could be sensed. Wherever there was a death, we were there. It was a simpler time, where the notions of even the slightest technology were not even considered, were all could in a way access the power of the six Elements. Where the Six Races kept the unworthy or unblessed beyond the reach of the Gods. And we, along with our Sisters in the Light, ruled over all. :I:**_

The Specter shifted slightly, putting a hand on the hilt of his massive Claymore, ready to dash over there and utterly destroy the other being…

_**:I: …It was all perfect, harmonious. Until They rose…:I:**_

His rational thought caught him however, and he released his grip on his blade and watched bitterly as the being shifted away, going in the opposite direction as the Hokage. He hated the fact that the Heathens could detect the time of death, a trait they stole from him and his Brethren.

_**:I: They hunted us to near-extinction, as they did are Kin of the Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water, leaving only us and our Light Sisters upon this world. They have drained our power to near nothing and taken countless souls meant for reincarnation beyond the fabrics of existence, robbing the world of its greatest champions. :I:**_

With a swift thrust, he drew the claymore from his back and drew it horizontally in front of him before letting go of the hilt. The blade stayed suspended in the air, a small purple aura glowing around it now. The Specter stepped onto the obsidian blade, motioning forward as a surfer would on his board.

As he flew over the glowing lights of the city and the Festival, a steady rain began to pour. The many people below started scrambling for cover. The Specter resumed his nostalgic musings.

_**:I: At first we thought little of them; a simple cult of fanatics believing in eternal afterlife. It was a simple, if very foolish ideology that we should have crushed. But now it doesn't matter. They came, their forces numbering far beyond what we knew, and somehow turned most of us into abominations, robbing them of their power and their minds, leaving the Turned as simple beasts to be slaughtered at will. So far were we drained and dwindled we abandoned our Citadels of Ther'Digar, Eintoc, and ultimately, the City of Evermore. Our only place of safety left is the first Castle, our oldest home. :I:**_

He finally arrived at his destination; the Konoha Hospital. He heard the Hokage barking orders to the Staff to prepare a surgery ward for the young blonde. That was not what his current task was however. He quickly shifted to the west wing; the Obituary Wing.

Entering the secure Wing was no trouble; it's impossible to stop something that isn't truly there. He quickly made his way to one of the more private rooms reserved for Clans or Families with political influence. Inside was a small corpse; a five-year-old child.

_**:I: Our Light Sister's fared no better. They couldn't be corrupted as far as We could, so they robbed our Light Sister's of their connections to the heavens, leaving them with nothing but a small connection to the Light. The few groups remaining barred themselves in the Divine City, far beyond the reach of mortals. :I:**_

The little girl's eyes were closed, hiding her black eyes. The small bit of black hair on her head was in a small ponytail that reached slightly below her young neck. The Specter read the tag on her left foot.

_Uchiha Amaterasu_

_Family; Uchiha Mikoto (Mother)_

_Uchiha Fugaku (Father)_

_Uchiha Itachi (Elder Brother)_

_Uchiha Tsukuyomi (Twin Sister)_

_Uchiha Sasuke (Younger Brother)_

_Date of Birth: September 13__th__, 342_

_Date of Death; October 1__st__, 347_

_Cause of Death: Attack by the Demon Child._

'_Disgusting, Killing a child just because she lacks a genetic mutation and then framing another child.' _The Specter thought with distaste. As it reached over to the little girl's forehead, he froze; his armored glove less than an inch from her skin. _'Her Soul…It's missing' _He mused before he quickly turned to the wall and ran through it, leaving the little body alone.

_**:I: Without Us or our Sister's to watch over the Library of Souls, the Vaults of Prophecy, The Caverns of Destiny, and the Gate of Resurrection, the Heathens destroyed the Vault and the Caverns, took the souls with them to a different realm, and sealed the Gate. Without the energy of spirit, the Prophecies, the Gate, and the waning powers of Light and Shadow, it was an easy matter to wipe out the other Kin. By the end, all mortals accepted and praised the new usurper lords of death; the Shinigami. :I:**_

"W…What did I do?" a little girl asked, her soulful black eyes gripped with fear at the imposing 'man' before her. Attached to her chest was a chain that the 'man' had in his hand was rapidly deteriorating.

"You little monster, there's no way that I'll allow you to join those Cultic bastards." He snarled as the chain was halfway deteriorated.

"And there is no way I will allow you to destroy an innocent soul, you heathen." Another voice snarled out as the 'Man' turned, only to be cleaved neatly in two, his blood staining his black Haori. Without a single glance, the Specter strode over to the girl and started to chant in an arcane language.

_**:I: Before we lost Evermore, the Unholy Prophet of Daes revealed a hope for our salvation. There, amongst the collapsing rubble of the chamber of Graves, she revealed a message from the Divines we had fought so hard for. :I:**_

"By the Unholy Majics of this decaying world, I ask thee; Free this Soul from their Chain and restore to their body their Soul so They may be Welcomed by their Shadow-Kin." He finished as he griped the base plate and with a rush of purple fire, ripped it clean off.

_**:I: In the falling era of the Ninth King, as the Light and Shadow are pushed to the fringes of the world, there will be three beacons of salvation. The first two are bound by a force of power created by the Waning energies of the land. The first child, almost killed on the eve of her birth. she will be trained by the Light away from the greed of man. The Second, a boy of no family, shall be tormented beyond all others and be struck down on the fifth anniversary of his birth. He will be raised and guided by the Shadow... :I:**_

"Return to the hospital, little one and lay on your bed. I promise my Kin will arrive soon to take you to your new home." He soothingly told her, his voice offering no deceit or malice. "B..but then the D…D…ark will come back. I don't wanna be …a…alone." She hiccupped in fear, her hair plastered to her skin by the rain.

"Do not worry; you need not be in the Void for too much longer. After you are restored, you will be shown the way to your Brothers and Sisters." He explained as he gave her a small hug. "O…okay, I trust you mister." She said as she gave him a small smile before turning and running back to the hospital.

_**:I: Before the prophecy could be finished, the Heathen's invaded, killing the Prophet and her final words, and set the Citadel of Twilight aflame. And so we watched from the distance as our Capital was desecrated and destroyed, the unholy flames reaching far into the heavens, as if trying to taint our Light Sisters. :I:**_

Slowly he rose, turning with cautious, yet deliberate movement to the three foes that appeared behind him. They had similar black haori as the bisected corpse between them and the Specter. "Fanatic, you have killed one of the Shinigami. Prepare for the death you seem to believe yourselves masters of." The Leader snarled.

"Foolish Heathens, I will allow you one chance to escape, Use it if you are wise." The Specter declared as he hefted His Claymore up, easily swinging it around despite its weight. Despite his warning, the others quickly armed themselves, their swords ready.

_**:I: In the eons since, we have been slowly rebuilding, a process that has gone mostly undetected by the Shinigami. Unfortunately, most of our possible new Kin are mutated into shells of living, hollowed of all power and potential. :I:**_

_**Shinigami P.O.V.**_

'_This, is a Fanatic? __Mayuri-Sama always said they were powerful, but this… it insane!' _The only girl thought as she hesitated. Not surprisingly, this movement saved her 'Life'.

In less than a second, the two male's right next to her were gone in an explosion of blood; the left one was bisected, the right was lacking a head and right arm.

:":Learn well from this, Shinigami. What is your name?:": he asked in a somewhat distorted voice. "K…Kurotsuchi N…Nemu." She stuttered, still covered in her fallen comrades' blood. "Leave this place, Nemu, do not speak of my presence, but do not forget what you saw. Our Rise is coming, and the Heathens will be cast down." He warned before turning and gliding away on his Claymore.

'_Our rise is coming?'_

_Scene Change; Area outside of Konoha_

The Specter flew for several minutes, before finding a pulse of energy he was so familiar and fond of. _'Three, two, one.' _he silently mumbled before pointing in a general direction. Instantly, a massive column of pure energy descended from the rainy heavens, a swirling, spiraling tower of the life-force that was slowly being siphoned from this world. As it came to earth, an ear-shattering roar was unleashed, a sound the Specter had heard only a few times before.

As he landed in the outskirts of the clearing, he was greeted by a warm sight. (Well, in his eyes at any rate…) there, in a circle were twelve figures clad in identical black robes and hoods wearing different variants of the Specter's Armor. In the middle of the circle was another man, dressed in ornate black robes and lacking the armor of the others.

Despite their diversity, they all shared one common trait; their faces were covered by masks depicting fearsome beasts. The man in the middle's mask was slightly different, being mostly red with pale white and dark black runes across its visage.

_**:I: But now, it seems the Prophecy may come to full cycle. The Scribe's have found within the ruins of the Caverns that a massive surge of soul will be released on the tenth day of October, in the year 555 A.D. VII. A city named Konohagakure no Sato will be attacked by a Kitsune Spirit, killing thousands. The Spirit will be stopped by the leader, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, sealing the Sprit between his Son and an orphan named Nekumi. :I:**_

As soon as the Specter landed, the others turned, and as one, thirteen heads bowed to him. :I:My Lord. :I: the sole man uttered. :I: Rise, Keeper. Of what word is there for our new Kin? :I: he asked, his form towering over all of the assembled.

:I: She is well; her soul is returned and the Restoration is complete. Would you like to do the honors, my lord? :I: the newly revealed Keeper asked. :I: Aye, I believe I do. :I: the Lord answered as he strode to the slowly dimming ball of light.

There, in a newly unearthed grave was the body of the girl once known as Uchiha Amaterasu. Her small chest was moving, albeit erratically, yet still she was alive again. Instead of the hospital gown, she had on a black robe with several tears and patches. On her chest was a mask, much like the others, but hers was the faint outline of a raven.

'_unsurprising, the first Mask is usually based on the person that made the biggest impact on their lives.' _The Man thought as he slowly stroked her pale face. :I: Welcome, Sister to the Shadow. From now on, the Grave is your comfort. Welcome Sister Amaterasu. Welcome, to the Necrosi. :I: The slight cool pressure of steel on her face and the soft yet strong voice was enough for her to slowly open her eyes. :I: W…where am I? :I: She stuttered, scared when her voice sounded… different. :I: You are Restored, Amaterasu. As I promised, you no longer need to fear the Void. :I: He declared as he gave her a small hug before helping her to her feet.

:I: My apologies my lord, but one of the Heathens attempted to ambush me. :I: A new-comer announced as he appeared in the clearing, a headless Shinigami in his armored clutches. :I: Is that the Man that attacked me? :I: She asked, fear creeping into her tone. :I: Nay, but it is your newest Enemy, Shadow-Sister. :I: One of the guards said.

"Look now, Amaterasu. These are the Heathens that stole our Throne from us. In time, you will become strong enough to aid your Sisters and Brothers against them, so that we may one day regain our Throne, and our place amongst the world. This is our Oath; the Oath of Retribution." The King declared as he and the others started chanting in the same arcane language, but now, the former Uchiha could understand it.

_:I: Look from your perch Shinigami, as another of your Heathenous Ilk is Slain._

_Watch as we slowly retake our Throne from your Usurp Lords._

_You believe yourselves safe from us, you are wrong._

_We are waiting, watching from the safety and comfort of the Shadows. :I:_

_:I: You stole our Brethren from us, and turned them into monsters_

_You sealed our Light-Sisters away from the Lands._

_You Slaughtered Our Kin of Fire._

_You Murdered Our Kin of Wind._

_You Slew Our Kin of Water._

_You Destroyed Our Kin of Earth._

_Their Cries of Sorrow still Echo, Waiting for Retribution._

_And We are the Listeners; the Judges of the Gods. :I:_

_:I: Beware Shinigami; Your Days are Numbered._

_Your Lies will be Destroyed as the Will of the Twilight shall be Restored. _

_We are the True Lords of the Grave, _

_The Masters of Shadow. _

_The Loyal Subjects of the King of the Dead._

_We are the Necrosi. :I:_

_**:I: It seems the cycle shall come to full close soon. And I, as the Ninth King of the Necrosi, must lead my people. But towards our salvation, or our demise, I know not…:I:**_

It Kinda Sucks, I admit. But I'm trying to incorporate two well-known series and my own set of writings. IT WILL BE A BLEACH/NARUTO/OC X-OVER! Don't debate it!

Later.


End file.
